The Costume Party
by tophetangel
Summary: A light hearted fic, but hopefully still captures the sassy, sometimes cynical, characters we've come to love.The gang attends a party and are forced to wear costumes. GSR - YoBling... something for everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I'm baaaack! :) **

**Ok, I am having a bit of fun with this one. This is a challenge for a drabble from my pal csimouse. The premise? A simple costume party, with our favorite CSI's in ridiculous costumes. **

**I said "I can do that!"**

**And so, I did. I hope you enjoy! And please take the time to review!**

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Grissom called out as he walked past the bathroom door, adjusting his tights.

"I'm not coming out!" Sara shouted back.

"You promised Lindsay!" Grissom said firmly as he slipped on his shoes.

"FINE!" Sara huffed as she flung open the door.

Grissom stifled a laugh. "You look fine."

Sara smoothed the annoyingly pink taffeta on her gown and grunted. "I look like a retard."

"C'mon. It's not polite to use the word retard... And, look at me! I have tights on." Grissom threw his arms up and spun, causing Sara to laugh.

"Why did we agree to this?" Sara sighed as she stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the large tiara on top of her mess of curls.

"Because we love Linds." Grissom smiled and kissed her cheek. "C'mon sleeping beauty. Prince charming can't wait to see Greg."

Sara smiled and grabbed her purse, following Grissom down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dude. I am not going." Greg shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh come on Sanders! It can't be that bad!" Warrick called back from his living room.

"Oh yes it can!" Greg shouted back before flinging the door open.

"Oh. My. God." Nick muttered as Greg emerged dressed in a large furry suit.

"Dude, you make a great teddy bear." Warrick smirked.

"Yeah, well let's see how you feel once you put your dog costume on, shall we?" Greg shot back before plopping on the couch.

"Nicky, you go ahead." Warrick smiled at Nick, who gave a quick grin and disappeared down the hall.

"Why did we agree to this?" Greg huffed.

"Hey, you were the one who said we needed to spend more time together out of the lab." Warrick grinned as he walked to the breakfast bar and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"But a costume party?" Greg shook his head.

"Hey, it's Lindsay's birthday, she wanted a costume party, and she wanted us to come."

"Yeah, why do I get the feeling we are all going to show up looking like losers just so all the 15 year old girls can make fun of us?"

"It was random; Lindsay made everyone who is coming to the party pick a random costume out of a hat." Warrick shrugged.

"I think she just didn't want Gris showing up dressed up like a cockroach."

Warrick choked on a bit of his coffee as he laughed.

"So what do we think?" Nick asked in a very heavy southern drawl.

"I can't believe you actually pulled out _cowboy_." Warrick shook his head as he looked at Nick in his flannel print shirt, jeans, boots, and ten gallon hat.

"I'm just lucky." Nick grinned and motioned to the bathroom. "Get dressed Fido, or we're gonna be late."

Warrick sighed and made his way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim glanced at himself in the rearview mirror as he put the car in park. He adjusted his wig and shook his head as he slid on his sunglasses.

As he walked up the driveway the noise of the party, which appeared to be in full swing, rang out across the lawn.

He knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Catherine, dressed in a black cat costume, complete with whiskers and a pink nose.

"Well, _Cat_, very original." Jim smiled.

"Shut it Elvis, Lindsay picked it out." Catherine smiled and moved so Jim could join the party.

"Where is everyone?" Jim questioned as Catherine lead him through the house.

"In the kitchen, playing poker." Catherine smiled as she stopped at the kitchen door. "You may want to have a camera ready." She grinned. "You don't want to miss capturing this moment in time."

As instructed, Jim produced his camera from his rhinestone jumpsuit and turned the corner and into the kitchen.

He snapped the picture before bursting out in laughter as he watched a teddy bear, a cowboy, a dog, and a princess with her prince, playing Texas hold 'em at the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg glared at Jim over his cards. "Dude, don't laugh just because you drew a decent costume."

"Thank you, Thank you very much." Jim smiled through his poor Elvis impersonation.

"Oh, this demands a group picture." Lindsay smiled as she leaned against the door frame.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Grissom asked as he eyed her up; she had one a sparkly two piece outfit, and a headset microphone on top of a blonde wig.

"Duh Uncle Gil, Hannah Montana." Lindsay smiled.

"Well, of course." Grissom smiled back.

"Come on, stand up, group picture!" Lindsay grinned as she waved her digital camera back and forth.

After a little trial and error, Lindsay finally had the picture she wanted.

"You guys are awesome; I'll have mom make prints for everyone." She smiled as she went back to the party.

"That little girl is the only reason I would _ever_ put on this stupid costume." Warrick shook his head, making his droopy dog ears flop back and forth.

"She's not so little anymore." Catherine sighed. "She's 16 now, and I'm taking her for her license tomorrow afternoon."

"Time flies." Warrick smiled and turned to Jim. "Why don't you take my seat at the table, I'll help Cath with the punch."

"Good, maybe now I have a chance to actually win a hand." Greg rolled his eyes as he sat down.

Sara quickly put her hand over mouth as she watched Greg re-adjust his big furry head.

"What?" He asked as the brown fur slid to cover his forehead again.

"Nothing." Sara giggled. "You just look like you're ready to head off to the plushy convention."

"Not cool." Greg shook his head, causing the costume to shift even more, bringing laughter from everyone at the table. "So not cool."

* * *

**A/N - So how is it that over a hundred of you have read all three chapters and I only got six reviews?**

**Make a preggy's day and leave a review :) I love reviews more than chocolate...and that's saying a lot! :B**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Ok, so I plan on following our favorite crime scene investigators through their night at the party... you never know what might happen... :D**

**Reviews are my anti-drug.**

* * *

"So Linds looks like she's having a good time." Warrick smiled as he helped add more punch to the bowl in the living room.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her smile this much in months!" Catherine laughed.

"Why, is something bothering her?"

"Everything bothers her, she's a teenager!" Catherine smiled as she set out more paper cups.

"Ok, I need to step outside, get some air; this costume does not breathe at all." Warrick shook his head.

"Some air sounds good, I'll go with you." Catherine smiled as Warrick lead her out to the patio.

He sighed in relief as the cool night air hit his moist skin. "This was a great idea for a party. Despite the dog costume of course."

"Yeah, it certainly was a creative twist to randomly dictate the costumes."

"Yeah it was" He smiled. "You cold?" He asked as he watched Catherine rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"A little, this spandex suit isn't exactly warm." She grinned.

"We can head back in." Warrick smiled and leaned forward, reaching for the door.

Face to face with Warrick Catherine decided it was now or never. She reached out and pulled him closer, growing warm from the heat he was radiating. The cold she felt immediately subsided when his lips met hers.

"The guy in the dog costume is kissing your mom!" Lindsay's friend Madison turned and hurriedly waved her over.

Lindsay quickly snapped a picture and hurried to the kitchen.

She leaned across the table and held her camera in front of Nick. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"No way." Nick looked dumbfounded.

Lindsay motioned to the window, and Nick got up and peered outside. "Shit." He muttered and plucked twenty dollars from his wallet, handing it to Lindsay.

Their curiosity getting the best of them, the rest of the team got up and peered out the window.

Greg wiggled his eyebrows, he couldn't resist. "Looks like Warrick is going to be getting some pu..."

Sara jabbed him in the stomach and gave him a dirty look.

Warrick and Catherine suddenly stopped and looked up to see all of their friends giving them the thumbs up. Warrick gave a little wave and quickly pulled Catherine inside.

"The dog _always _chases the cat." Lindsay wiggled her eyebrows and set out to find her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara laughed as she watched Lindsay grab her mother's arm and drag down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well that wasn't embarrassing." Warrick shook his head as he walked up to Sara.

"Who cares?" Sara smiled. "It's about time."

"What?" Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"It took you two long enough." Sara grinned.

"Excuse me? It seems to me that it took you a while to finally get your price charming over there." Warrick motioned to Grissom as he stood from the table. "Wait, is Gris wearing _tights_?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to find green tights in his size." Sara sighed. "Even in Las Vegas."

Warrick laughed and took of the dog ears adorning his head.

"And for the record..." Sara turned back to face him. "I made the move years ago; it took Gil a while to catch up." She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen when she heard Grissom muttering about a run in his tights.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Cath? Do you have some clear nail polish? Gil has a run in his hose." Sara grinned as she peeked her head into the bathroom after Lindsay had exited.

"Uh, yeah, in my bathroom, come on." She smiled as she led Sara down the hall.

"So." Sara prodded.

"So." Catherine bit her lip as she handed Sara the bottle of polish.

"It's about time." Sara grinned.

"Oh thank God you said that!" Catherine sighed and put her hand to her head. "I was so worried you guys would freak out."

"Why would we?" Sara asked. "Wait? Did you freak out when you guys found out about me and Gil?"

"I think we would have." Catherine grew serious. "But we were preoccupied with finding you and getting you home in one piece."

"Ahhh" Sara nodded.

Catherine started blush, she giggled a little as she paced the room. "I can't believe I finally made the move."

"I'm surprised Warrick didn't make it years ago, you've seen the way he smiles at you." Sara plopped down on the bed.

"Well, I mean it's been out there for a while you know." Catherine sighed as she plopped down right next to Sara. "When he married Tina, I kind of told him I'd been interested. After the divorce, we just never brought it up again."

"So, you said Lindsay picked out your costume?"

"Yeah, she said she'd run out of costumes to pick from and the only left was the black cat." Catherine shrugged.

"And what costume did Warrick pick?" Sara grinned and elbowed Catherine lightly.

Catherine looked confused for a moment, before the light bulb dinged on.

She got up from the bed and rant to the door.

"LINDSAY! GET IN HERE!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You cost me twenty bucks."

"What?" Warrick laughed as he took a beer from Nick.

"You and Cath's little display out there... cost me twenty bucks."

"You shouldn't take those kinds of bets." Warrick laughed.

"So..." Nick smirked.

"She made the move, not me." Warrick took a swig of beer. "So, I guess Cath lost you your twenty bucks."

"I guess she did."

"Wait... who'd you lose to?"

"Linds" Nick shrugged.

Warrick's eyes narrowed. "Lindsay?"

_"The dog always chases the cat..."_ Nick muttered. "Damn it, she _cheated_!"

"The dog always chases the cat?" Warrick looked down at his costume and up at Nick again. "Dude... she set us up!"

"She is her mother's daughter... secretive and smart, a dangerous combination." Nick smiled as Warrick walked out of the kitchen. He looked into the sea costumes to see Lindsay walking back to her mother's room.

"LINDSAY GET BACK HERE!" He called as he took off after her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay quickly entered her mother's bedroom and shut the door behind.

"Yes mommy?" She said as sweetly as she could.

"My love life is just that...mine." Catherine crossed her arms.

"Well, you've been taking it too slow; it needed to be kicked up a notch."

"Lindsay I work with Warrick... it's complicated."

"Oh bull." Lindsay deadpanned. "You aren't his supervisor anymore."

Catherine stopped, shocked at how much her daughter had actually thought this through.

"Did you rig the costumes?"

"Not really..." Lindsay shrugged. "Just yours."

"So the black cat wasn't the last choice."

"No. But I didn't think you would make a good Cleopatra...you're too fair."

"So you made me a Cat...because Warrick was a dog."

"Maybe." Lindsay grinned.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Warrick let himself in and glared at Lindsay.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have it taken care of Warrick." Catherine told him as he shut the door.

"So, do you we have a little mole among us?" He asked.

"I believe we do." Catherine glared at Lindsay.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, she's all yours." Catherine shook her head and exited back to the party.

Warrick waited until he could no longer hear Catherine's heels. "So..."

"So." Lindsay sat on the bed and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "You mad at me too?"

"Nope." Warrick smiled.

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked, flipping off her wig.

"Yeah..." Warrick smiled. "After the divorce... I didn't know what move to make."

"You have to be kinda sneaky with mom." Lindsay sighed. "She thinks she's so headstrong, like she has total control all the time. That is _so_ not the case."

Warrick laughed. "I know."

"I'm gonna fix my wig and head back out, you guys having fun?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Your uncle Gil even got a run in his stockings."

"Oh that's hilarious." Lindsay giggled.

"I'll see you out there." Warrick turned to the door, but stopped short. "You know, you're not that much unlike your mom ." He told her with a grin before rejoining the party.

Lindsay waited for the door to shut. "Yeah, I know." She laughed as she snatched her wig and walked into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I'm in a fluffy place when I write this story...maybe because reality is facing the fact that Sara and Warrick are gone. (God, that makes me so sad...) So here is more fluff my darlings.**

* * *

"Here." Sara handed off the bottle of nail polish to Grissom.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" He looked at her strangely.

"Dab it on the run, it will stop it from getting bigger." Sara rolled her eyes.

"My apologies, I'm new to the world of wearing stockings."

Greg laughed and then excused himself from the kitchen when Sara and Grissom gave him disapproving stares.

"So, Princess..." Grissom smiled as he dabbed the clear liquid on his run

"So...?" Sara looked at him confused.

"We all have a free night, how often does that happen?"

Sara thought for a moment. "I think that has happened exactly once in the eight years we've worked together." She sighed. "The night after we found Nicky."

"Ahh yes." Grissom nodded.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're all free; you have your hair done, a tiara..." He smiled. "I bet Catherine has something in white..."

"Gilbert Grissom, what are you proposing?" Sara smiled and crossed her arms.

"Oh, you see, I already proposed. We just need that little ceremony that typically follows a proposal."

Sara grinned ear to ear. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or if she was finally ready, but she thought Grissom's idea was the best she'd heard in a while.

"Ok." Her grin grew larger. "But please let everyone go home and change... I don't want my maid of honor to be a cat, and I don't think Elvis makes a good best man."

Grissom smiled. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

Sara snatched Catherine by the arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing?" Catherine asked as they entered her bedroom.

"I need to ask a few favors of you." Sara grinned.

"What's going on?" Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, when the party winds down, I need you to get the guys to go home and change and come back..."

"Why?" Cath asked suspiciously.

"Since we all have the night off... Gil and I figured it would be the perfect night to have the wedding."

"WHAT?" Catherine's eyes grew huge. "_Tonight_??"

"Yes, tonight!" Sara giggled. "So I need the guys to change and come back."

"I can do that." Catherine nodded. "What else do you need?"

"I need something to wear... I don't think I even own a dress... or anything white for that matter."

Catherine immediately flew to her closet and pulled out a white, knee length, cocktail dress.

"That's perfect!" Sara clapped her hands as she took the dress from Catherine. "I knew you'd have something."

Catherine smiled. "Anything else you need?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact..." Sara's smile softened. "I need a maid of honor."

Catherine smiled and blinked back the tears as she pulled Sara in for a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine rushed down the hall and snatched Warrick's arm.

"Take Nicky and Greg back to your house to change and meet us back here in an hour, we have somewhere to be tonight..." She whispered as she led him through the living room, which was thinning of party guests as parents started arriving to collect their children.

Warrick stopped. "Where do we have to be tonight?"

Catherine looked around quickly and leaned in, lowering her voice. _"The little white chapel."_

"What?" Warrick asked confused. "Who's getting married?"

"Sara and Grissom." Catherine smiled.

"Shut up!"

"I will not!" Catherine teased. "Now go get the boys, change and get your ass' back here in an hour!"

Warrick disappeared into the kitchen and soon the trio was headed out the door.

Catherine spotted a black wig and made her way over to the corner where Jim was nursing a glass of punch.

"Hey Elvis, got a change of clothes in the car?"

"A suit. Why?" Jim asked.

"As soon as I get the kids out of here, we're leaving for the little white chapel. Grissom and Sara are finally gonna get married."

"Well it's about time." Jim smiled and handed his cup to Catherine, heading for his car.

Catherine smiled to herself and set out to find Gil. As hilarious as it would be for the groom to be a prince, Grissom would have to ditch the green tights for the ceremony.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Ok, I have to kick this in the arse!! Logan is scheduled to be delivered thursday morning via c section, so I am wrapping up my stories by tomorrow evening! I hope you enjoy the last few chapters!**

* * *

Catherine tapped her fingers against her deck as she leaned over the rail. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Warrick's car pull into the driveway.

"Where the hell have you been?" She called out as the boys exited the car.

"Greg got stuck in the bear suit; we had to cut him out of it!" Nick huffed.

"And I now owe the costume shop two hundred bucks!" Greg shook his head.

"Yeah. Super. Poor Greg." Catherine waved her hand at him and let them back inside.

"We're ready! Grissom! Jim! Get the hell out of here!" Catherine called out.

Grissom and Brass appeared around the corner in their suits.

"I love you too Cath." Grissom joked as he and Brass headed out to his car.

"I don't get why you can't see the bride, this is Vegas." Jim shook his head as he shut the door.

"Ok!" Catherine called out.

Lindsay appeared at the end of the hall. "May I present for the last time….. _Miss_ _Sara_ _Sidle_." She grinned.

Sara emerged from the hall, her hair let down, the curls brushing her shoulder gently. The white dress Catherine had given her fit perfectly.

"Whoa." Warrick smiled.

"You look gorgeous!" Nick gushed.

"I can't believe I'm actually jealous of Grissom." Greg shook his head.

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road." Catherine smiled as she held open the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Ok had some false labor yesterday (The contractions certainly _felt_ real however...) and so this was delayed. You will be getting the rest of the chapters bing bang boom today! **

**Review and let me know what you think, and wish me luck for tomorrow's delivery!**

* * *

Sara chewed her thumbnail as she sat in the tiny bride's room at the back of the chapel.

"Nervous?" Catherina asked softly.

"No." Sara sighed. "Actually I'm not."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I don't know, is it bad that we're doing this at a place famous for marrying Joan Collins?"

Catherine laughed. "No. It doesn't matter where you get married. I don't know two people more ready for a wedding, Vegas chapel or not."

Sara smiled and looked over at Lind's who was growing tired.

"I'm sorry I made your birthday party into my wedding." Sara offered.

"Are you kidding me? The only thing that would make me happier is us sitting here six months from now with Warrick out there waiting for my mom!"

"Lindsay!"

"What? You two are totally meant for each other."

"She has a point." Sara smiled.

"Oh shut it. Let's just get through this wedding shall we?" Catherine got up and peeked around the curtain. "Ok." She smiled. "They're ready for us!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sara let out a deep breath as the chapel doors opened. She clung to Jim's arm as she made her way down the small aisle. She locked eyes with Grissom, and it was like he was the only one in the room. Right now, he was the only thing that mattered, and she was anxious to stand next to him.

"We are gathered here today..." The officiant's voice faded as Sara lost herself in his blue eyes.

Grissom couldn't wipe the smile of his face. He felt as though he would have the gigantic smile permanently. Sara was finally going to be his wife. Years of the complicated relationship had brought them to this moment, and he knew they had to endure the hard times to make this moment so special. He grinned a little wider as he prepared to say his vows.

Catherine fought tears as she stared at the couple in front of her. She spied Warrick out of the corner of her eye, grinning as he sat next to Lindsay. Maybe, _just maybe_, someday this _would_ be them...

Nick spotted a tear in Greg's eye. He gently elbowed his friend who quickly mumbled something about _'sand in his eye'_ and he laughed to himself as his attention turned back to the ceremony. He had never see Grissom smile so much. He felt a tear of his own as his friends said 'I do'.

Jim felt a tug of sadness as he stared at Sara. She had become so close to him over the years, he certainly felt the part of proud papa at that moment. He teared up a little as he wondered if this would be his one and only chance to walk the bride down the aisle, and vowed to call Ellie in the morning. He let his tear fall as he clapped for the new Mr. and Mrs. Grissom as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Ok guy this is it! I hope you've enjoyed this little drabble! I shall return soon, a mother of two!**

* * *

The team smiled and waved as the Grissom's car pulled away, they'd agreed to have breakfast in the morning at their usual restaurant and later in the day have a small gathering at Catherine's before shift.

"I cannot believe Gris and Sara finally did it." Catherine sighed.

"I know, it took them long enough." Lindsay smiled and walked away.

"She told the clerk to expect us back in six months for _our_ wedding." Warrick said, coming to stand next to her.

"What?" Catherine gasped, taking off after Lindsay.

"This has been an interesting night." Greg sighed. "I dressed up like a giant bear, had to be cut out of the suit, there was a wedding..."

"And we saw Rick and Cath making out." Nick grinned.

"Oh let it go man." Warrick laughed.

"All in all I say it was a good night." Greg nodded.

"I'd have to agree." Warrick smiled.

"C'mon spoil sport, I'll buy." Nick laughed as he slapped Warrick on the back. The trio making their way to Nick's truck.

"So seriously, you and Cath, six months?" Greg asked as they piled in the truck.

"We'll see man, we'll see." Warrick smiled.


End file.
